bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 306.e Bubble Guppies: The Sandlot (Part 5)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Front of Nonny's house a few days later.) (Nonny's dad is puting a suitcase into the car. Nonny and his mother are outside. Nonny is still a little sick from the tobacco the few nights earlier.) Nonny's mom: I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna take your dad to the airport. Nonny: Oh. Okay. Nonny's mom: Honey, are you feeling all right? You look kind of pale. Nonny: I'm fine, Mom. Nonny's mom: You sure? Nonny: I'm fine, really. Nonny's mom: All right, Bill: Listen, Nonny. While I'm gone, you're the man of the house. Understand? Nonny: Okay. Where are you going? Bill: Chicago. On business for a week. We'll take another stab at catch when I get back, all right? Nonny: Yeah, I guess so. Bill: Take care of things for me. Nonny; Okay. Bill: All right? Nonny: I will. Bill: Okay. Be a good boy. Nonny: Okay. (Nonny's parents get in the car and drive off.) (Scene: Front of drug store) (Nonny and the other boys come out with a new baseball and walk down the sidewalk.) Nonny (narrating): A couple days after we all got over acting like big shots, we swore off the hard stuff forever and just stuck to Bazooka. But the day we all got back together for some baseball was the day I got us into the biggest pickle of all time, and it all started with an omen. (Scene: Sandlot) (The boys resume their game from the few days earlier. Goby pitches to Gil in slow motion. Gil hits the ball very hard. He had hit it so hard that the leather on the ball flies off and lands by Goby. Nonny catches the leather-less ball in the glove and everyone runs to gather around the leather.) Dean: Bitchin'. Gil: Nah, it ain't. Michael: Come on. Maybe two or three guys in history ever busted the guts out of a ball. Dean: Must be an omen. Gil: All's it means is that we can't play no more. It's only 12:00 and I just ruined the whole day for us. Goby: No, you didn't. That's the most amazing thing I ever saw. Gil: Anybody got any money? The other boys: No. Gil: Then it ain't okay, 'cause now we can't play no more. Nonny: Yeah, we can. Gil: What, you got 98 extra cents lying around, Pirruccello? Nonny: No, but I got a ball. The other boys: Go get it! (Scene: Nonny's house) (Nonny goes into his house and into his stepfather's trophy room. He finds the autograped ball with Martin's name on it and takes it.) (Scene: Sandlot) (Nonny is running back with the baseball.) Nonny: I got it, guys! I got it! I got the ball, guys! I got it. Right here, guys. I got the ball. I got it. Here, Gil. I got it. Gil: Bitchin'. Your ball, your ups. (He gives Nonny the bat.) Gil: Here you go, (Gil takes Nonny's position in the field. As he passes Goby, he gives him the ball.) Dean: Batter up! Your fly's open. (Nonny quickly zips up his fly and tries to hit the ball. H emisses and it's a strike.) Dean (snickers): That's 1. (The other boys in the field are all chattering at Nonny. The ball is pitched again. This time, Nonny hits the ball and sends it flying.) Gil: Oh, my. Oh, man. (Gil runs to try and catch the ball.) Dean: Run! Nonny: Yes! (Nonny is very happy and he starts to run. Dean is proud of him.) Dean: Way to go, school meat! I taught him everything. (Nonny first past 1st base and he stops at 2nd base because Trevor speaks.) Trevor: Oh, man, that was great. That went clear over. (Nonny's excitement begins to fade as he realizes the ball went over the fence. He starts to look worried as he begins to walk to the fence.) Trevor: Hey, uh, Pirruccello, 3rd base is that way. (Trevor points in the direction of 3rd base and everyone else except for Gil try to get Nonny to turn around and come back but Nonny doesn't listen.) Nonny: Oh, no. Oh, no. Gil: Yeah! Nice hit, Pirruccello. Nice hit. Yeah! Nonny: Oh, no. Gil: It's outta here! Who's got the big bat now? (Nonny is still worried and walks over to the fence. The other boys all gather around confused. Dean walks over after everyone else has gathered around.) Dean: You forgot to turn. You go to third base! Pirruccello! What that hell's he's doing? Trevor: Maybe the shock of his first homer was just too much for him. (They all agree and walk over to Nonny who is still standing at the fence.) Gil: Pirruccello? Pirruccello? (There is a growling from behind the fence. Nonny turns around.) Nonny: We got to get that ball back. Michael: Oh, yeah, right. (Everyone else thinks it's a joke and laughs.) Gil: Hey, forget about it, man. Let's get another ball. Nonny: No, you don't understand! Gil: Sure, we do. You feel bad 'cause you belted a homer. Now we can't play no more. Nonny: No, you don't understand! That wasn't my ball! (Everyone looks at Nonny a bit puzzled.) Michael: What do you mean, that wasn't your ball? Nonny: It was my stepdad's. I stole it from his trophy room. It was a present or something. Somebody gave it to him. We gotta get it back. He's gonna kill me! Michael: Listen to me, Pirruccello It's a matter of life and death. Where did your old man get that ball? Nonny: What? I don't know. Some lady gave it to him. The other boys: What? Some lady? Nonny: Yeah. She even signed her name on it. Some lady named Lobster. Martha Lobster (The other boys realized who he really means.) The other boys: Martin Lobster! (The other boys run to the fence and jump onto it to look into the yard. Dean kneels down and looks through the hole in the fence. They see a chain move and then a giant paw snatches the ball. They all scream and run back to Nonny.) Goby: The Beast got it! Brett: You're dead as a doornail, Pirruccello. Pablo (repeating his brother): You're dead as a doornail. Brett: Pirruccello you mean to tell me that you went home and then swiped a ball that was signed by Martin Lobster, and you brought it here and actually played with it? Nonny: Yeah, but I was gonna bring it back. Michael: But it was signed by Martin Lobster. Nonny: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You keep telling me that. Who is she? (The other boys are now kid of annoyed at Nonny.) Dean: What? What? Goby: The Sultan of Swat! Trevor: The King of Crash! Brett: The Colossus of Clout! Pablo (repeating his brother): The Colossus of Clout! All the other boys: Martin Lobster! Dean: The Great Lobino! Nonny: Oh, my God! You mean that's the same guy? The other boys: Yes! Gil: Pirruccello, Martin Lobster is the greatest baseball player that ever lived. People say he was less than a god but more than a man. You know, like Hercules or something. That ball you just aced to The Beast is worth, well, more than your whole life. (Nonny takes in this information and suddenly groans and drops to his knees.) Nonny: I don't feel so good. Michael: Uh-oh, fan him. Dean: Give him air, give him air. (Everyone takes off their hats and fans air for Nonny until he is ok again.) Nonny: We have to get that ball back. (Everyone stops fanning and Gil thinks for a moment.) Gil: When does your old man get home from work? Nonny: He's gone on business. Out of town. But he could be back anytime. Gil: All right. Find out when. And, guys, spread out and look for bottles and cash 'em in. We need 98 cents. We gotta buy us a ball. (Everyone runs out of the sandlot chattering.) (Scene: Front of drug store) (The boys come out of the store with a new baseball all chattering.) Gil: Give me something to write with. Trevor: I got a pencil. Gil: Give me a pen, not a pencil! Trevor: Sorry. Brett: I got a pen. (Gil takes the pen and writes Martin's name on the baseball. Everyone gathers around to watch,) Nonny: Martha... Martha Lobstie? Dean: It says "Martin Lobster." Trevor: I don't know, Gil, man. Michael; Yeah, boy, that looks pretty crappy. Gil: It doesn't matter what it looks like. His mom's never gonna know the difference. This'll just buy us some time, you dorks. Michael:Okay, come on. (All the boys run away.) (Scene: Nonny's house) (Nonny runs into his's stepdad's trophy room. He looks back and then puts the baseball in the place it goes.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny? (Nonny gasps, turns around and looks at the doorway.) Nonny: Uh, in here, Mom. (His mother who was passing by but didn't see what Nonny did, turns around to look at Nonny. She walks into the room.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Oh, hi, honey. What are you doing in here? Nonny: Uh, just looking at Bill's... I mean, uh, Dad's baseball. Mrs. Pirruccello: You know he doesn't like you to touch his things. Nonny: Yeah. I... I know. Sorry, Mom. (Nonny starts to walk out o the room but his mother puts her hands on his shoulders and stops him.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Has he ever told you about that ball? (They both look at the ball.) Nonny: Uh, no. Uh, not really. I... I don't think so. No, no, no, he hasn't at all. I don't... I don't know anything about it. Mrs. Pirruccello: Martin Lobster signed that ball. He was the greatest baseball player who ever lived. Nonny: Oh. Really? Mrs. Pirruccello: He sure is. Your dad's father gave it to him. Maybe someday he'll give it to you. Nonny: Oh. Neat Nonny (narrating): It was salt in an open wound. Even my own mom, a grown-up girl, knew who Martin Lobster was. I was dead meat. We had thought that that ball Gil had busted the guts out of meant something amazing was gonna happen. Now I just figured it meant my life was over. (Scene: Treehouse in the sandlot) (All the boys are hanging around in the treehouse. Nonny lifts up his head.) Nonny: Hey, I got it! Why don't we just go over and knock on the door and ask Mr. Langoustine if he can get it for us? Michael: Are you out of your mind? Mr. Langoustine's the meanest old man that ever lived. He's the one who made The Beast eat that kid. It's not an option, Pirruccello. Forget about it! Nonny: Oh, okay. Sorry. I... I will. Michael: Let's just look out the window. (They all gather at the windows intoo the yard. They see broken toys like a baby doll, toy airplanes, and a kite. A growling is heard and the baseball is thrown out into the yard from the doghouse. The boys all go back to the table away from the windows.) Brett: He's daring us. Dean: We're on his territory now. Gil: Anybody got any bright ideas? Nonny (narrating): After we'd all thought about it real hard, we had absolutely no idea what the hell we were gonna do. So things started primitively. (Scene: Sandlot) (The boys remove a part of the fence so there is a hole. Michael is still in the treehouse for the lookout. Dean puts a stick in the hole.) Michael: Go. (Dean pushes the stick a bit closer to the ball.) Michael: Farther. The other boys: Farther. Farther (Dean pushes it farther until it's at the ball. Suddenly, a big paw gets the ball.) Dean: Aah! Michael: Aah! The other boys: Aah! (Dean tries to pull the stick back. The boys all yell. The stick breaks and Dean pulls back a broken stick as they all yell.) (It goes to another attempt.) Michael: Farther. (They are now using robotic toy parts and a pan and they move it into the yard,) Dean: Go to the right a little bit. Put the back to the right. (They move it to the right a bit.) Michael: A little bit farther. (They move it farther.) Dean: Guys, I see it. Turn, turn. (They turn it upside down.) Michael: Almost. (They lower it onto the ball with success.) Michael: You got it! Pull it back! Dean: I got it! Brett: Got it, guys. (They are about to pull it back when all of a sudden, a giant paw lands on the pan,) Dean: Oh my god! Michael: Pull it back! Aah! (They try to pull it back but the robotic parts are sucked into the yard. All the boys yell in fear. When they stop, something flies into the yard. It's the robotic parts but they are now all bent. The boys are now standing around it.) Brett: I think we've seriously underestimated The Beast. Michael: Obviously, we're dealing with a superior intelligence. (It goes to another attempt.) Trevor: Power. Okay, guys, almost ready. We're connecting power now. (They are now using vacuums.) Nonny: Power connected. (The other boyss except for Trevor, Nonny, Michael, Brett, and Pablo lower a glovelike object down so they can suck up the ball and get it back.) Dean: Okay, we're ready. Michael (to Pablo): Initiate retrieval suction. Pablo (to Brett): Initiate retrieval suction. Brett (to Dean): Prepare to initiate retrieval suction number 1. Dean: Okay. Get ready, guys. Brett (to Nonny and Trevor): Initiate retrieval suction number 1. Trevor: Initiating retrieval suction number 1 now! (Trevor turns on the first vacuum. The object starts to get the ball but it's not enough.) Michael: Fire number 2. Brett (to Nonny and Trevor): Initiate number 2. Trevor: Firing 2 now! (Trevor turns on the second vacuum. This helps a bit more but still not enough.) Michael: Fire number 3. Nonny: Firing 3 now! (Nonny turns on the third vacuum. The object gets the ball.) Michael: Ha! You got it! Haul it up! Brett: All right! (They begin to haul it up. The noise attracts the "Beast" who comes out growling.) Dean: Pull it up! (The "Beast" bits the pipe, pinching it shut. the boys yell as the object messes up and drops the ball.) Dean: What's going on, Squints? Michael: The pipe... it's pinched shut. Trevor (to Nonny): Turn it off, man! Nonny: I can't! They're shorting out! Michael: What the hell is that noise? Trevor: The vacs are clogged. I don't know about you, but I'm getting outta here. (The boys yell and start to escape. Michael realizes what is happening.) Michael: Oh, no! Aah! (Michael, who is already on the ground, runs away. Nonny and Darius go down the pole. Trevor and Gil jump from the treehouse.) Dean: They're gonna blow! (Dean falls from the ladder. Pablo also escapes from the treehouse. The vaccums explode as the boys run from the treehouse and all lie down. After the explosion, a boy covered in dust comes from the treehouse. It's Brett, who failed to escape the treehouse and got covered in dust. The others stand up and look at him surprised.) Brett: We've been going about this all wrong. I blame myself. We need total surprise. An airborne attack. The Beast will never expect it. (It goes to another attempt.) (Michael looks into the yard. It's all clear.) Michael: It's clear. Darius: Take me up. (They are now going to use Darius to lower him into the yard and get the ball. Dean starts to pedal the rope up. Gil, Trevor, and Goby are pull at the rope. Darius is lifted over the fence.) Darius; Let me down slow. (Dean pedals backwards as Darius is lowered into the yard.) Darius: A little slower. Michael: Go slow. Darius; Go. Yeah, let me down. Almost there. (Darius is lowered a bit into the yard.) Michael: He's almost there. (He is lowered more into the yard.) Darius: Let me down right over it. Michael: Let him down right over it. (Darius is now in the yard. He hears a growling distant from him and he is a bit worried. He picks up the baseball covered in slobber.) Darius: Ewww. Okay, I got it. Get me outta here. Michael: Pull him up. (Darius hears agrowling very close by and he looks up to see the "Beast" staring at him with slobber at his sides of his mouth. Darius is now very scared.) Darius: I... I... I... I... Michael: Aah! Hey, pull him up! (Dean stops pedal and screams. Everyone else starts to scream. Dean comes to help pull up Darius. Darius drops the ball as he is lifted him up.) (It goes to another attempt.) Nonny (narrating): It was my last chance. So we quit messing around and pulled out all the stops. I collected every piece of erector set I had, and it finally became science against nature. (They lower a ramp into the yard so a car can come down and get the ball.) Michael: Prepare to launch. Nonny: Prepare to launch. Launching. (The cart is launched and it slowly moves down the ramp. Dean and Brett work together to move it down the ramp while Nonny uses the controls. It gets to the ground.) Michael: Okay, you're on the ground. Nonny: Moving forward. (Nonny moves it forward. It goes a little too far.) Michael: You went too far. Go back. Brett: Reverse. It's too far. Nonny; Reverse. (Nonny reserves it.) Michael: Stop. (Nonny stops it.) Michael: Drop catapult. (Nonny drops the catapult.) Nonny: The catapult is dropped. Michael: Open catapult. Trevor: We're gonna get it. I know it. Nonny: Opening. (Nonny opens the catapult.) Michael: Forward. (Nonny moves it a bit forward.) Michael: Close catapult. (Nonny closes the catapult.) Nonny: The catapult is closed. Gil: We're gonna get it. Come on! (The "Beast" notices all this and starts forward.) Michael: Aah! Fire, fire, fire! (Nonny fires it and the ball flies into the air. The other boys are surprised.) Gil: I got it! I got it! I got it! (Suddenly, the "Beast catches the boy in it's mouth. Gil is shocked. Nonny starts screaming as the "Beast" starts shaking their project. Everyone except for Nonny, Brett, and Dean run away from watch by the back fence as the car flies in the air and lands in the yard. Nonny looks at the wreck. The boys exit the sandlot sad as they have decided to give up.) Nonny (narating): My life was over. Just as Bill had finally warmed up to me and asked me to be the man of the house, I had to knock a priceless chunk of history into the clutches of a monster. Great. (Scene: Nonny's bedroom at night) (Nonny is lying in bed.) Nonny (narrating): I had a dream that night about a giant baseball that was signed by Martin Lobster falling out of the sky and hammering me into the ground like a railroad spike. I didn't know what that meant, but Gil had a dream that night too, and his was a lot more helpful. (Scene: Gil's house in dream) (Gil's room starts to shake which awakes Gil. A crowd also cheers.) Gil: Who's there? (Gil's closet door opens to reveal Martin Lobster!) Martin: Don't go pee in your pants. I'm just here to give you a hand. Gil: B...But you're... Martin: Dead? Legends never die, kid. Gil: But you're really him. You're The Lob .The Sultan of Swat. The King... Martin: Of Crash, and a hundred other dopey names. Forget about that stuff, kid. We ain't got much time. I'm here 'cause you're in some kind of a pickle, right? Gil: Yeah. Martin: A baseball with my John Hancock on it went over a fence and you can't get it back, right? Gil: Yeah, right. Martin: Then just hop over there and get it. (Martin turns to leave.) Gil: I can't Martin: Can't what? Gil: I can't go into theat backyard. Martin: Why not? Gil: There's a beast back there. Martin; What kind? Gil: A giant gorilla-dog thing that ate one kid already. Martin: Is that a fact? Sit down, kid. Sit down. (Gil sits down. Martin takes interest in a card and then sits down.) Martin: Let me tell you something, kid. Everybody gets one chance to do something great. Most people never take the chance, either 'cause they're too scared or they don't recognize it when it spits on their shoes. This is your big chance, and you shouldn't let it go by. Remember when you busted the guts out of the ball the other day? Someone's telling you something, kid. If I was you, I'd listen. Gil: Yeah. But what? (Martin giggles.) Martin: Figure it out. (He looks at the card.) Martin: "Henry Aaron." I don't know why, but can I have this? Gil: Sure, yeah. Martin: Thanks. Gil: Wait. You're saying I should hop over that fence and pickle The Beast? Martin: Think about that, kid. I'll see you later. (Martin goes out of his room.) Martin: Remember, kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered, but legends never die. Follow your heart, kid, and you'll never go wrong. (Scene: Nonny's room) (Gil knocks on Nonny's window which wakes up Nonny. Nonny slides it open.) Gil: I had a dream. Get dressed. We're going to the sandlot. Nonny: Okay. Wait. I'll get my stuff. End of Part 5. Recap A few days later, Nonny is still a little sick from tobacco but the boys all get back together for baseball. Gil hits the ball and rips the leather out of it. Nobody has any money so, Nonny sneaks back home and steals his stepdad's ball. He hits a home run with it and flies over the fence to the "Beast." All the boys realize that the ball had been signed by Martin Lobster. They buy a replacement ball and write his name on it and nonny puts it there. Nonny's mom ells him that the ball was given to his stepdad from his father. Back the sandlot, the boys try 5 sttempts to get the ball back but the "Beast" flaws each one. Afterward, they all give up. That night, Gil has a dream where Martin Lobster comes into his room and encourages him to go over the fence and get the ball. The next day, Gil goes to Nonny's house and tells him to get dressed and to go to the sandlot. Category:Stories